1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aboveground fueling or service facility or station that can be conveniently and efficiently deployed in a desired location and that provides for safety in the storage and dispensing of flammable and combustible fuel.
2. Background Information
Nearly all modern airports have facilities of some type for refueling. The most prevalent type of aircraft refueling facilities include a below-ground storage tank or an above ground pumping module or fueling location, or both, which is operated by an attendant much in the manner of commercial stations for automobiles. There are a variety of types of motor fuel dispensing systems and facilities that include below-ground storage tanks and a number that also use above-ground storage tanks.
Above-ground fueling stations have become increasingly popular and commercially available. For example, a known above-ground refueling station may include a pair of tanks which are manifolded together and are mounted on a hard surface by a skid. A remotely positioned, electrically powered dispensing unit is provided to dispense the fuel from the above-ground refueling station and an attendant is on duty to monitor the refueling transaction and to prevent leaks or spills. Other examples of innovation in the above-ground fueling stations art are evidenced by the inventor's disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,988,020; 5,033,637; 5,305,926; 5,562,162; 6,182,710; 6,216,790; 7,296,601, which are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
While the prior art has provided examples of aboveground fuel tanks, and specifically aboveground fuel tanks fluidly connected to fueling locations, there is always room for improvement.